Saved/Jack's and Sally's moment
Here is how Lock, Shock, , Barrel, and the Mayor save everyone from Oogie's lair and how Jack and Sally have a moment in Code Red enters the Nightmare before Christmas. (We see Sally walk up to Jack) Sally: He can fix this Jack. Jack Skellington: Let's go home, shall we? (Just then, a light shome on everyone) Mayor: Jack, Code Red! They're here! Nighlock: Oh come on! Taser: You interrupted their moment, jerks! Lock: Sorry! (Later, they arrive at Halloween Town, safe and sound) Taser: Hey, Jack, we're gonna be heading out soon. Jack Skellington: Already? Nighlock: We gotta get these two back to prison. Quicksilver: Quicksilver still hate prison. Nighlock: (nods in agreement) Jack Skellington: Why does he hate prisons? Mirage the Illusionist: Me and him got arrested once. flashback (We see James going up to his master, Lord Shen) Mirage the Illusionist: (in flashback) You wanted to see me, Lord Shen? Lord Shen: (in flashback) Yes, James, I did. Mirage the Illusionist: (in flashback) Whatever it is I have done wrong my lord, forgive me. Lord Shen: (in flashback) You have done nothing wrong. In fact, I have a very important task for you. Mirage the Illusionist: (in flashback) I await your command my lord. Lord Shen: (in flashback) Your target is a man named Oliver Queen. But before you do so, he is well acquainted with the Arrow. Free some of the villains he has imprisoned. (Later, past Mirage kills a guard to the prison and uses his uniform to sneak in) Mirage the Illusionist: (in flashback)(corners the one scientist who can arm and disarm the bombs in the criminals necks) (The scientist then babbles that he'll pay him if he lets him go) Mirage the Illusionist: (in flashback) Shut up! Disarm the bombs in their heads, and I won't kill you. Scientist: (in flashback) (does so) Now please, let me go. Mirage the Illusionist: (in flashback) No. You've served your purpose now. Scientist: (in flashback) But you said you wouldn't kill me! Mirage the Illusionist: (in flashback)(in Terminator's voice) I lied. (He kills him) (Later, he is seen putting EMP bombs on the systems and turrents) (He releases the criminals) Mirage the Illusionist: (in flashback) As soon as I detonate these EMPs, head for here and wait for me. Punisher: (in flashback) What are you gonna do? Mirage the Illusionist: (in flashback) I'm gonna blow this joint sky high. (He detonates the EMPs, and the criminals escape) (Later, he hides in plain sight at Queen Mansion) Vinnie: (in flashback) So Oliver, what do you do in your spare time, besides take down criminals with a bow and arrows? Oliver Queen: (in flashback) Well, I run a nightclub. You should come some time. Vinnie: (in flashback) Well, a certain blue tank engine ruined my life by leaving me stuck under an electricity pole. Oliver Queen: (in flashback) Move on then. Mirage the Illusionist: (in flashback) Oh but can you move on from the things you've done? Nighlock: (in flashback) I don't think so. (tases and captures him) (End flashback) Jack Skellington: Well, I most certainly didn't expect this. Nighlock: See you around Jack. Jack Skellington: Until the day we meet again. (After Code Red leaves and Jack follows Sally into the Cemetery, we see Sally picking flowers) Sally: (kisses him) Jack Skellington: (kisses her back) Zero: (moves on) (Credits roll) (Jack Skellington and Oogie Boogie will return in Weekenders Adventures of Code Red Apocalypse) (And again in Vinnie's Revenge) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:RedSilver56 Category:Transformersprimfan